New Kid on the Block
by EnmaFire
Summary: As the tittle suggest, a new kid comes to the Cul-de-Sac by the name of Edyn. What's gonna happen to the neighborhood when this new kid arrives? Read to find out! Eventually will be OCxsomeone Warnings for cursing & violence I only own Edyn & the plot R


It was a day like any other in the quiet little Cul-de-Sac. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and a group of movers was unloading a van next door….

Wait, what?

Eddy stopped dead in his tracks, resulting in his two friends-Edd and Ed-to bump into him.

"Please Eddy, watch where you're going," lectured Double D, straightening out his trademark sock hat.

"Can it Double D!" snapped Eddy, jumping up from the ground. "We've got more important things to worry about!" Double D raised an eyebrow. "Like…?"

The self-proclaimed leader of the group sighed in annoyance. "Like how we've got a new kid moving in next door to my house!" he cried, dragging Double D towards the van, the ever-drooling Ed following close behind. The three stared at the van, which had 'Peach Creek Movers' written on the side in large letters. They stood there for a while, trying to come up with a plan to find out who was moving in. Well, all except Ed, who was too busy ranting on about how Eddy's new neighbor was an alien. Time passed, and sill they stood, seeming to be having a staring contest with the painted-on letters.

"Um, excuse me?" asked a small voice, causing all three Eds to whip around. Behind them stood a kid they'd never seen before. Whoever they were, they had blond hair stopping right above their nose, hiding both of their eyes. "Any particular reason you're staring at the moving van?"

Silence.

"Um, right," said the new kid, stepping back a bit. "The name's Eddi, and you might be?"

That seemed to get their attention. Double D stepped forward, extending a hand to the stranger. "Salutations!" he boasted, smiling widely. "Welcome to the Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac, my name's Edd and-"

"The names Eddy," yelled the shortest of the Eds, grabbing Eddi's hand and shaking it furiously. Eddi smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet ya both!" he-or at least, what _looked _like a he- replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"My name is Ed!" cried you-know-who, grabbing the new kid in a bone-crunching hug. "You're not an alien are you," whispered the gullible boy, holding the stranger in a vice-like grip. Edyn just chuckled and managed to wiggle out of his arms. "Not that I know of," he laughed, fixing his tie. The he paused. "Wait so, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, right? How do ya tell the first two apart?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Double D smiled sheepishly at his mistake. "Ah yes, sorry about that. Please, call me Double D," the boy-genius told him, wringing his hands in embarrassment. "S'right man, nothing to freak about," Edyn told him, placing a hand on Double D's shoulder. Funny, with those kinds of hands, Double D almost thought Edyn was a girl. But then again, it _was_ hard to tell, what with Edyn's baggy jeans, red tie, and two-sizes-too-big white polo. Edd sighed, summoned his courage, and asked what he thought to be the rudest question ever asked.

"Excuse me, Eddi," he muttered nervously. "I know it's terrible impolite to ask but, just what gender are you, exactly…?"

Eddi stared at him with what he assumed to be blank eyes, and Double D feared he'd offended their new friend. That is, until Eddi started to laugh. It started off as a short giggle, then a chuckle, and progressed until he was bent over with the force of his laughter.

"I'm sorry, man," he choked out, still giggling softly. "It's just, of all the times I've been asked that question, that's got to be the weirdest was yet!" He covered his mouth as more laughter tried to escape, and all three Eds couldn't help but admit they like Eddi's laugh. This, of course, was ridiculous, seeing as Eddi was a boy. Right?

Eddi smiled, before patting Double D on the head. "Its fine that you asked man, I actually get asked that a lot. I happen to be a girl, if you really want to know. Hope that doesn't ruin this friendship before it begins."

And suddenly, it wasn't the skater-ish Eddi from a minute ago, but a scared girl praying that she didn't lose her new friends. Eddy stopped to wonder if Eddi hadn't had many friends before she moved to the Cul-de-Sac. In fact, maybe that was _why_ she moved. And with that, all three Eds locked eyes, and made a silent vow to be Eddi's friend.

Meanwhile, Eddi was on the verge of tears. It was nerve wracking, how quiet the boys were. After all, Ed and Eddy didn't seem like the quiet type. Just as he-_she_- was about to slink away, she was ambushed by three pairs on arms. She stared at the three boys surrounding her in the first group hug she'd ever had. Ed with his ditzy smile, Eddy with his I'm-pretending-to-be-indifferent-but-I'm-secretly-enjoying-this look, and Double D with his shy, blushing smile. Eddi giggled before managing to wrap her arms around all three of her new friends. And she knew, for once, moving to a new town wasn't going to be all that bad.


End file.
